


we're not calling it a space gang

by Lysical



Series: we're a gang, friends [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon Diverged and haven't looked back since, Gen, Magic and Space Tech, Team Bonding, space adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: Artemis intended to finish out her quest alone.Instead, it takes an unexpected upwards trajectory.





	we're not calling it a space gang

**Author's Note:**

> frankly, i don't know where i've been either. 
> 
> i started this in November last year and haven't looked at it since.
> 
> you're welcome?

The ruins of Bana-Mighdall were still tainted with the lingering impression of Circe’s magic. It was a heavy weight on the air, cloying Artemis’ throat, a stark reminder of why she did not like to return to her fallen city often. The hunt for the Bow of Ra and then Circe’s interference with her teammate had made this particular visit both necessary and urgent. 

Artemis picked her way through the cracked and dusty streets, stepping over fallen pillars and piles of rocks that were the remnants of her old home. She moved with purpose—the amount of time she had was limited. She wasn’t fool enough to think she had shaken Jason for long, and once Bizarro was recovered from his ordeal she could not hope to compare with the speeds he could achieve. 

She paused at the entrance to the underground vault, hidden beneath the center of the city. Circe’s magic felt stronger as she passed through the threshold. A recent taunt, perhaps, for Artemis had no memory of the magic imprint feeling so strong the last time she had visited the vault, before she had started her journey. It was enough to make her cautious, straining her senses for any hint of Circe’s presence, or one of the sorceress’ traps that might lie in wait. 

If Circe herself was present, ready for a confrontation, that was only for the better. It would certainly expedite her quest. 

The end of the tunnel opened up into the cavernous vault, the hidden center of Bana-Mighdall, dedicated to the gods, the patrons of the city and the Amazons who lived there, those fickle deities who had forsaken them during the fall. These days, Artemis’ faith was more cynical than it had once been, so long ago. 

The vault was lit by candles, a deep orange glow that cast deep shadows from the altars across the floor and stretched up the tall, circular walls of the main cavern. The light did not even reach halfway up to the ceiling, which was so high that nearly any sound made within the vault would echo unless utmost caution was taken. Akila had once challenged her to a game of stealth, a game they had both lost handily under the piercing gaze and honed ears of the old matron of the altars. 

Her boots echoed loudly as she strode into the vault, gaze flicking immediately to the altar of Ra. The altar was not empty as she’d last seen it. Instead, the Bow of Ra was displayed in its usual place. Artemis halted her advance and jerked her head to the main altar, where she was not in the least bit surprised to find Circe, lounging in what had once been the matron’s place. 

Circe was responsible for that death among many. 

“You’re so predictable, little Artemis.” Circe’s smile was wide and smug, her eyes filled with deceptive mirth. “Why is it that I’ve found our games so amusing despite that?” 

Artemis didn’t bother to reply. Even meeting Circe’s gaze was a challenge; the Bow of Ra was within reach, and her entire body had tensed as she resisted taking those last few steps up to the altar and claiming it. Circe had put it on display for a reason. 

Circe’s smile grew wider. “So very predictable. It’s so unfortunate, really. Not even your new friends could temper you, change you into something new and exciting.” 

Artemis could see the glow of magic, growing more intense around Circe’s hands, curled at her sides. She felt the diffusion of Circe’s power, flowing through the air to gather in the shadows and draw forth her beasts. The cavern began to echo with rumbling snarls. The candles flickered in their sconces; a few blew out, while the remainder dimmed under the onslaught of Circe’s magic in the air. 

The tension was building, nearly more overwhelming than the magic. For several long moments Artemis stared the witch down, neither of them moving even as the magical chimeras began to circle and draw closer. An ominous rumble from the ceiling echoed through the vault, the floor beneath their feet starting to shake. Artemis could see Circe’s eyes widen and something in her chest squeezed tightly, a mix of fear and something far too close to fondness.  

A second later and the ceiling caved in under a Kryptonian. Stone rained down. Circe flinched. Artemis used the momentary distraction and leapt for the bow, while a disgruntled voice rang out: “Are you out of your goddamn mind?” 

Circe’s attention snapped towards the edge of the caved in ceiling, where the little one stood with a rocket launcher pointed straight at the sorceress. Artemis kept moving towards the bow. A chimera darted in her path, strong enough that it didn’t immediately dissipate under a blow from her axe. Bizarro was holding off two more chimera with ease. 

A metallic whirring filled the air and then something shrieked, a high pitched artificial sound that caused Bizarro to crumple immediately with a howl, hands clamped over his ears. Circe’s chimera disappeared as the sorceress grimaced and fell to the floor. Artemis wavered and went down on one knee, vision blurring and nausea rolling her stomach like a ship on stormy seas. She could not even force her head up to check on Red Hood. 

Even as her head swum and her ears rang, she heard strange clicking sounds, patterned almost like laughter. She forced her head up, strained her eyes to focus her faltering vision, and saw a hunched, humanoid creature at the altar of Ra. It snatched the bow, didn’t even glance over as she lurched to her feet with a shout, and then jumped into the air, a mechanical device on its back propelling it up and out of the collapsed vault. 

When Artemis turned to the main altar, she was unsurprised to find Circe gone. 

At the top of the vault, Red Hood groaned and removed his helmet, shaking his head. “What the actual fuck just happened?” 

***

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Jason as Bizarro set her down on solid ground several feet away from the collapsed vault. “Say nothing.” 

He snorted. “It’s only been half a day and you’ve already forgotten who I am. I’ll say whatever the fuck I want.” 

“This was my fight, you shouldn’t have come here.” 

“You’re talking, but all I hear is ‘blah blah blah’,” Jason replied, turning and striding off towards a dusty impression in the ground. “My ears must still be damaged from that blast.” 

Artemis rolled her eyes, giving Bizarro a hard look when he laughed quietly. “You are intolerable.”

“Thanks,” Jason said, crouching and cocking his head at the disturbed ground. “I practice every day.” 

Artemis followed Bizarro over to stand behind the little one. “Did you get a good look at it?” 

“Saw him twice even, the double vision sure came in handy.” Jason swiped his fingers through the dirt and settled his helmet back on with his other hand. He stared at the dirt residue on his gloves for a few moments. Artemis presumed he had something built into the helmet to analyze the substance. 

Bizarro shifted beside her. “Weird thing smell funny.” 

“Smells alien, I’d guess.” Jason got to his feet, dusting his hands off. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t hallucinate the weird spaceship it left in.” 

“Alien?” Artemis frowned. “What would an alien be doing here? What would it want with the Bow of Ra?” 

“I don’t even know what you want with the Bow of Ra.” Jason unlatched his helmet and gave her a sidelong look. “And I figured you were on some kick of vengeance, not just hunting for that thing.” 

Artemis crossed her arms. “I was, the Bow was a taunt from Circe. How did you two find me so quickly?” 

Jason jabbed his thumb towards Bizarro. “He’s a fucking Kryptonian, how do you think?” 

Bizarro beamed. “Bizarro am good at finding Red Her and Red Him’s hearts.” 

“Betrayed by my own heart? Great.” Typical. She’d always known she couldn’t trust it, anyway. It was slightly more literal proof than she’d ever expected to get. 

Jason shrugged. “So, what’s next?” 

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “You’re asking me?” 

“This has nothing to do with any of my bullshit,” Jason said. “For which I’m extremely grateful, don’t get me wrong.” 

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. “What would you do if I told you both to go home and let me handle this myself?” 

Jason snorted. “Laugh in your face.” 

Bizarro’s hand came down on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “Red Her is part of team.” 

“Actually, do it, I dare you,” Jason said, nodding to the impression where a spaceship had—apparently—once landed. “I want to see how the almighty Amazon handles Space Indiana Jones.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Artemis glanced between Jason and the faint impressions, which said nothing to her except that whatever had been there was large and rectangular in shape. She pursued her lips. “Maybe I’ll ignore the space…creature and just go back to hunting Circe down—that was my true agenda, after all.” 

Jason nodded slowly, eyebrows creeping up. “Right. You’re just going to sit back and let some alien come in and jack your mystical bow and flounce off into space with it?” 

Artemis sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. A headache was beginning to pound behind her eyes. “And I suppose you’ve already concocted some harebrained scheme to get it back?” 

“Half a scheme.” Jason tapped his fingers against his thigh. “A scheme-ling.” 

“I’m terrified already.” Defeat was inevitable. She was already feeling an anxious itch between her shoulder blades, a prickling up her spine that goaded her into action. It had been bad enough with the Bow loose in Man’s World. Now it wasn’t even on the planet. “I have one condition before I allow you to continue your plotting.” 

“If it has anything to do with rest or my family, I’m saying no right now,” Jason replied, scowling. “I’m fine.” 

He looked like he could use about twenty hours of sleep, but Artemis was hardly one to talk. She shook her head. “No, nothing like that.” 

“What, then?” 

“Your brother’s team are familiar with space travel. Do not suggest it.” 

“You really think I’d go running to big brother for help?” Jason asked, rolling his eyes. “You had to trick me into it last time, and that was when Bizarro was in trouble.” 

“There are some on the team you’re on better terms with,” Artemis replied. 

Jason cocked his head to the side. “You don’t want Donna involved, do you?” 

Artemis closed her eyes and sighed. “No, I do not. This is a matter confined to Bana-Mighdall, and the loss of the Bow of Ra was already enough of a blow before it got carried off the planet.” 

“Yeah, I get it. No Donna.” Jason shrugged. “I wasn’t actually planning on it. Good luck getting her involved without Nightwing showing up to make disapproving eyebrows and stick his punchable face in where it doesn’t belong.” 

Artemis hummed. She had reasons of her own for wanting to avoid another confrontation with Jason’s brother. 

“What am do?” Bizarro asked, after several minutes of silence while Artemis stared off at the crumbled ruins of her city and Jason paced, lost in thought. 

“I have a step one,” Jason replied, kicking at the ground. His eyebrows were drawn into a scowl. “But…” 

Artemis glanced at Bizarro as Jason trailed off into silence, practically sulking. Bizarro shrugged back at her. 

“I’m not going to like this plan, am I?” Artemis asked, frowning. “I assume explosives are involved somehow.” 

Jason snorted, glancing up with a quick, fleeting grin. “Nah, nothing like that. I’m the one who has a problem with this plan.” 

“It’s your plan.” 

“Contrary to popular belief, I am actually aware of how batshit insane some of the shit I pull is,” Jason replied. He rolled his shoulders, visibly attempting to work the tension out of his posture. “And it’s not even a crazy idea. It’s…reasonable and logical and sound.” 

“A first for you, perhaps,” Artemis said, snorting. “So, what’s the problem?” 

Jason heaved a sigh. “The problem isn’t a ‘what’. It’s a person.” 

“Who?” 

“We’re gonna need a Lantern.” 

***

They needed a particular Lantern, it seemed, and not one of the numerous spare ones stationed on Earth. Artemis was only vaguely aware of the various Green Lanterns; it seemed like every time she turned around they’d multiplied. Sometimes they changed colors and sometimes they went insane and became villains and then vengeful ghosts and then back to Green Lanterns, and there was a period of time when there had been only one of them (a more peaceful time, she thought), and the rest had died or retired or become aliens, albeit temporarily. 

Bizarro’s frown grew deeper the more the history was explained to him. Artemis couldn’t blame him. Even Jason didn’t seem one hundred percent certain, and he was the one explaining it. 

“I missed a couple years,” he said, after muttering to himself in confusion while trying to explain what an ‘emotional spectrum’ was and why it was at all relevant. “I swear it wasn’t this complicated when I was a kid.” 

“You’re still a kid,” Artemis replied. 

Jason scowled. “You don’t get an opinion, you’re immortal.” 

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Despite that, I haven’t actually been alive all that long.” Her immortality had been gained via Circe, anyway, and she wasn’t hinging anything on it. 

Jason waved her off. “Whatever. The short version is: we need the White Lantern.” 

“And why that one in particular?” Artemis asked. “Does that one come with a special power to track the alien?” 

“No,” Jason replied. “We just have…history.” 

“Sounds ominous.” 

Jason drew in a deep breath through his nose and then nodded, once. “…Yeah.” 

Artemis watched him wander away, muttering to himself, and had the distinct impression that she wasn’t going to like the end result of this plan at all. 

Bizarro glanced up from the colored diagram he’d been working on in an attempt to understand the various Lanterns. “Red Her, Lanterns not know pink.” 

Artemis peered at the drawing. Apparently the Lanterns had labeled pink as violet. “We’ll inform them at the earliest convenience.” 

They were back in Gotham while they waited for Jason to make contact; it apparently involved a series of passed messages between various vigilantes and he was cagey about the details—he was cagey about everything relating to the mysterious White Lantern, who in absentia began to grow in Artemis’ mind as some kind of otherworldly, threatening figure that they probably shouldn’t be contacting at all. 

Apparently there was only one White Lantern, who harnessed the entire spectrum of rainbow colored ridiculousness that the Lanterns wielded, and it all seemed unnatural to Artemis in the extreme. She’d started imagining a white, tentacled abomination once Jason had disclosed that the Lanterns gained their power via some form of possession from mysterious cosmic entities. 

It was all, frankly, a little unsettling. 

“Maybe we should reconsider utilizing your brother’s contacts,” Artemis said, after a brief visit to the safe house from one of Jason’s estranged-but-not-really brothers. Robin had given her a dirty look before leaving, but he was lucky she hadn’t punted him straight back out the window on sight. “Surely it wouldn’t be too difficult to just…borrow a spaceship.” 

“Can you fly one?” Jason asked, arching a brow. 

“You can’t?” 

“There is zero chance I’m going into the cold vacuum of space without a backup pilot.” Jason crossed his arms. “I’m not completely devoid of survival instincts, you know.” 

“You put explosives in your own walls.” 

“I’m very comfortable with explosions,” Jason replied, defensively. “And I’ve already died in one so the mystery is gone. I’ve never suffocated in space and I don’t plan on trying it out.” 

“Your point is reasonable if excessively morbid.” Artemis sighed, turning to stare out the window. “How much longer will we need to wait?” 

“He could be on the other end of the universe,” Jason said, shrugging. “And, honestly, who knows if he’ll even show up. Stealing a spaceship is plan B.” 

“And your concerns about your imminent death by space?” 

“We’ll steal a co-pilot too,” Jason replied. 

***

The knock at the door came early in the morning. Artemis stared at it suspiciously, as she had yet to witness any of Jason’s relatives use such an obvious entry point; they all favored the windows. Jason tossed away his controller, hauling himself off the couch and leaving Bizarro to continue their video game alone. He disabled the security on the door with a casualness that Artemis knew was deceptive, and then swung it open. 

For several moments, he simply stared at the young man who stood in the doorway. Artemis moved closer so she could see over Jason’s shoulder. The other young man was slightly shorter and looked roughly the little one’s age, perhaps a little older. He had black hair and light eyes and Artemis wondered if he was yet another brother. Perhaps an actually estranged one who knew how to utilize doors correctly. 

“Guess you got my message,” Jason said. 

The young man—the White Lantern, who had less appendages than Artemis had been somewhat apprehensively imagining and a far more guileless expression—shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes. “’You up for Space Shenanigans?’ is literally the least informative request for help I’ve ever gotten.” 

Jason shrugged one shoulder and stepped back, gesturing the other man inside. “Figured if I was vague and mysterious you were more likely to show up out of sheer curiosity instead of just going ‘oh fuck that asshole’ and continuing your rainbow adventures at the other end of the universe.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” The White Lantern glanced around the apartment, raising an eyebrow when he spotted Artemis and Bizarro. “New team? Geez, you’re practically a people person now.” 

“And I hear you’ve isolated yourself in your new role as Space Jesus.” 

The White Lantern snorted. “This feels just like old times. I almost miss it.” 

“You do not.” 

“I do not.” He nudged Jason in the shoulder. “Come on, then. Introduce me.” 

“Kyle Rayner,” Jason said, pointing at the White Lantern. “Meet Artemis and Bizarro.” 

Artemis nodded, once. Bizarro waved over his shoulder but his attention remained fixed on the video game in front of him. 

“How exactly do you two know each other?” Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s really, really hard to explain,” the White Lantern said, scratching the back of his head. “And we hated each other the entire time, so trust me when I say this invitation came out of nowhere.” 

Jason shrugged. “We traveled around the multiverse looking for an Atom in a haystack and he hated me for contrived and imagined reasons that didn’t exist and I just wanted to fight because I like fighting.” 

“Enlightening,” Artemis said, and the feeling of imminent dread returned. These two, together, were not going to be a good thing. Not for her sanity, at any rate. 

“Not all my reasons were imagined,” White Lantern said. “You’re legitimately a giant asshole, don’t even try to deny it.” 

Jason pulled a face. “You thought I was into Donna. We were traveling around the multiverse and you were all preoccupied with a goddamn love triangle. You’re lucky I didn’t actually shoot you.” 

White Lantern turned and gestured to Artemis. “Seriously, how do you stand him?” 

“I ask myself the same question.” Artemis shrugged. “Perhaps a thrall.” 

“That’s a terrifying idea right there.” White Lantern sighed. “Okay, so, color me intrigued about this sudden invitation, considering we spent most of that time at each other’s throats. What do you actually need?” 

“Artemis has been looking for her mystical Amazon bow and some alien conveniently showed up right when it appeared again and snagged the damn thing.” Jason moved over to the desk where he had a computer set up. His helmet was beside it, hooked up to the machine. The helmet apparently had recording capabilities, and Jason had been able to pull up video of the alien. “Space Indiana Jones’d it right out from a crumbling ruin while we were fighting an immortal sorceress.” 

“Y’know, all the time I’ve been spending in space lately, I started thinking of Earth as kind of like a vacation spot, a quiet place where nothing much happens, comparatively.” White Lantern sighed. “I forgot that this planet is like a universal focal point of weird shit.” 

“We just need to find this guy, beat the crap out of him, and take the bow back.” Jason grinned. “If all goes well, it’ll be what? A few hours of your time to help us out?” 

“Don’t jinx it already, please.” The White Lantern scrutinized the footage for a moment. “Okay…okay. I have time to spare, I’m not really part of the Corps anymore. I’ll help you out. This is kind of surreal but I’ll do it.” 

“Great.” Jason unplugged the helmet from the computer and spun it around on the desk idly. “Next step, let’s go steal a fucking spaceship.” 

The White Lantern blinked. “Wait, what?” 

Artemis put a hand to her forehead. “You said that was plan B.” 

“It’s also in plan A.” Jason gestured to the Lantern. “You really think I’m gonna just leave my life solely in the hands of this guy and his magic rainbow ring?” 

“Absence didn’t make the heart grow fonder,” White Lantern said, with a sigh. “Imagine that.” 

Bizarro stood up with a grin. “Bizarro am steal space boat.” 

Jason gave him a thumbs up. Artemis resigned herself to adding Bizarro to her feeling of impending dread.

“Okay, hold up.” White Lantern shook his head, waving a hand between Jason and Bizarro. “Let’s just go back to kindergarten for one second. Who, what, where, why, when, how and are you fucking crazy?” 

“I don’t remember that last one from kindergarten,” Jason replied. 

“There’s a very limited number of places where you can get a ship that’s actually capable of the kind of space travel we’re going to need to do,” White Lantern said, giving Jason a hard look. “And if the next words out of your mouth are ‘we’re going to steal a ship from the Justice League’ I swear to God…” 

Jason smirked. “You’ll what?” 

“Honestly, probably try to aim you at one of Batman’s so I can claim some kind of Lantern honor.” 

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose and sent a futile plea to Hathor for patience. When had the gods ever listened to her before. “Little one, we are not stealing a jet from your father just because it will amuse your friend.” 

“Okay, whoa,” White Lantern said. Artemis looked up and glared at him. “’Friend’ is a little strong there.” He looked over at Jason. “’Little one’, though?” 

Jason grimaced. “You’re shorter than I am, don’t start.” 

“That’s true, but it absolutely has no impact on the amount of amusement I get out of you being called ‘little one’.” White Lantern grinned. “That alone was worth the cross-galactic trip.” 

“I should’ve just gone straight to plan B,” Jason said, rolling his neck and staring up at the ceiling. 

“And yet, here I am.” White Lantern clapped his hands together, slipping a white ring down onto a finger. Between one blink and the next he’d changed from normal, civilian clothes to a white costume that looked vaguely similar to the uniforms Artemis recalled the Green Lanterns wore; just more…blinding. 

Artemis raked her gaze over him, head to toe. “Stealth isn’t your thing, I take it.” 

“I’m the light to his darkness,” White Lantern replied, with a relentless cheer that Artemis was not used to seeing in vigilantes.  

Jason put his head in his hands. “What the fuck was I thinking?” 

White Lantern grinned. His smile was all the more pronounced with the rest of his face hidden behind his ridiculous mask. “This is going to be fun.” 

  
  



End file.
